


Unexpected Proposal

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier and Liz in the middle of the night in a castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doreyg in a fic meme (middle of the night in a castle + Brig/Liz)

It was the middle of the night, and as far as Liz could see in the torchlight, they were still in the castle, except it was no longer ruined. It was fully furnished, and if the Doctor’s chronometer was reading correctly, then it was 1505.

“You’re saying we’re in the past?” said the Brigadier.

Liz swung around and glared at him. “Well, look around you, Brigadier! Draw your own conclusions! I think so, but I’m only a top Cambridge scientist with several degrees who’s now more than a bit ahead of her time!”

“Yes,” said the Brigadier, giving her a curious glance.

She reined in her temper. “I’m sorry, but I keep thinking – what if we don’t get back? It’ll be all right for you –”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t mean that,” she said. “But what am I supposed to do stuck well over four hundred years in the past? I’d probably be locked up or burnt at the stake for even trying to practise science. And what would be the point, anyway? I couldn’t make any progress, not without disrupting the Doctor’s precious web of time.”

“Miss Shaw,” said the Brigadier, “the Doctor will reverse the process, I’m sure.”

She stole a look up at him. “Are you?”

“Yes,” he said, surprising her. “He may be infuriating, but I don’t believe he’d strand us here. After all, as you say – think of the web of time.”

“It’s his malfunctioning contraption that caused this. I don’t think I can be so sure.”

The Brigadier edged nearer to her, this time addressing her in a low tone. “You know, Miss Shaw, there’s another odd thing, don’t you think?”

“I don’t care!” snapped Liz. 

“If it’s 1505 and the castle is fully furnished,” said the Brigadier, refusing to be perturbed by her response. “Then where is everyone? Even if the family were away, there would still be servants here – someone, at any rate.”

Liz allowed herself to be distracted. “Then the distortion is widening, just as the Doctor feared. They’ve been taken through it, too.”

“Eh? To the present?” The Brigadier looked understandably alarmed at the idea of a group of lost sixteenth century aristocrats becoming UNIT’s problem.

Liz sat down on the nearby four-poster bed. “It may not be that simple.”

“We could end up in another time period? Good grief.”

Liz folded her arms. “It’s a possibility. But don’t worry, I don’t think it could make things much worse.”

“Miss Shaw,” said the Brigadier, evidently able to read between the lines, “if we are trapped here, you at least have my assurance that I won’t allow you to be burnt at the stake, or locked away, whatever experiments you try.”

She gave him a dark look. “Thank you. And how will you do that? Marry me?”

The Brigadier looked distinctly amused. “Miss Shaw, I thought you’d never ask…”


End file.
